hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 81 (2011)
The × Fight × Begins (タタカイ×ノ×カイシ, Tatakai × No × Kaishi) is the 81st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on May 26th, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua have their first Chimera Ant fight against Rammot, who they manage to defeat, but not kill, due to Colt saving him at the last minute. Back at the nest, Rammot develops a grudge against these two and promises revenge as word spreads about humans with special abilities. Summary As the Chimera Ants continue their ravage throughout NGL, Gon, Killua, and Kite rush to the location of the nest, hoping to reach it before the King is born. Meanwhile, the Chimera Ant Queen demands over a hundred humans per day to assure the King's growth. Even though he is initially surprised, Colt does not hesitate to comply with the Queen's orders, although he rejects Turtle's idea to immediately increase their ranks. At that moment, Zazan appears to tell everyone about the capture of a rare human. After a short bicker between Zazan and Pike and later Bihorn and Pike, the Chimera Ants continue talking about rare humans and realize that the officers can see their Nen and disable them. Gon, Killua, and Kite arrive to a village to find it abandoned. However, Gon picks up something that smells and upon reaching the location of the smell, they come across corpses of horses that were feasted on by Rammot. Suddenly, they are approached by Rammot himself while, unbeknownst to them, being watched by Colt from the forest. Rammot angrily claims the horses are for himself and charges towards the Hunters. The boys are overwhelmed by his attack, but Kite effortlessly evades it and unleashes his Nen. He backs away and tells Gon and Killua to deal with the Chimera Ant soldier on their own in order to prove that they're able to face them. Gon and Killua step forward, unleashing their Nen. While Rammot notices a sudden difference in the boys' power, Gon and Killua tell Kite not to treat them like kids and attack Rammot. Even though the Chimera Ant seems to be overpowering them at first, Killua uses his lightning skill and casts a Thunderbolt to immobilize Rammot, while Gon uses his own technique to blast the Chimera Ant away. Much to their surprise, Rammot is suddenly snatched away by Colt and the two escape as Rammot yells at the boys, wanting to eat them. Gon and Killua realize that their attacks didn't have much effect, however, Kite praises them and asks whether they want to come with him, receiving a positive answer from the boys. Meanwhile, at the nest, Rammot's anger is at its finest, wanting more than just simply killing Gon and Killua. He reveals to Colt that other squads have been killing humans and leaving their corpses there. Colt questions other Squadron Leaders about that and Hagya simply states that it's fun. However, he promises to bring the rare ones to the Queen. This turns out to be a lie as Leol states that they will find a rare one and eat it. Meanwhile, Gon and the others find more corpses that were brutalized by the Chimera Ants. They reach a drug factory overtaken by the Chimera Ants and decide to look inside. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc